1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to shelving systems, and more particularly to a modular shelving unit for mounting in a corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide modular shelving systems or units. One type of modular unit includes a plurality of rectangular panels or shelves, wherein each shelf has four sockets, one provided in each corner of the shelf. Successive shelves can be stacked and interconnected to vertically adjacent shelves by inserting posts or risers into each of the sockets. The modular construction provides flexibility for the consumer to assemble a shelf system or unit with a desired number of shelves and/or a desired height. Examples of such shelving systems are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,339 and 6,178,896, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Each shelf of the units disclosed in these exemplary patents typically provides a planar storage surface for supporting stored objects.
One problem with these known modular shelving units is that if you stack a large amount of material on the units, it can be difficult to access stored objects hidden behind other stored objects on each shelf. It can be time consuming and quite a nuisance to have to move a number of objects in order to access a hidden object on a shelf. It can also be uncomfortable to do so on lower shelves, as the user will likely have to bend or kneel to access the shelf while looking for a particular object.
Another problem with these known shelving units is that they are typically of a rectangular shelf or panel construction wherein each shelf has a greater width than a depth. Such units can be mounted against a wall and can have one end placed in and abutting a corner of the room. A shelf unit can be mounted adjacent either wall at a corner. The shelf unit sticks out into the room environment at the end opposite the corner facing end and can impede foot traffic within the room space. If such a unit were mounted in a corner at an angle traversing the walls at the corner, the unit would extend quite a ways into the room, also impeding traffic around the unit. Further, since the shelves are typically rectangular, the space behind each shelf when the unit is placed in a corner is not suitable for storing objects because the shelves do not extend all the way to the corner, rending the corner space unusable.
Moreover, shelving units supported by socket and riser assemblies, such as those disclosed in the above-noted patents, often transmit a disproportionate amount of force to one particular socket and supporting riser of each shelf or panel. This is caused, in part, by the rigid connection between the socket and riser, and in part by the rigid structure of the socket. The entire force at each riser, and particularly at the heavily loaded riser, the riser of the shelf applied to the socket is directly distributed into the panel and the riser. Such force distribution to rigid components can cause either or both the panel around the socket and the riser to crack or fail. If this occurs even at one connection, the entire shelving structure is weakened.